Julien, Prince Royale
Julien, Prince Royale (born August 3, 1958) was the heir apparent until his death on September 9, 1998. Early Life Prince Julien was born to Reine Isabella and Julien de Draveil. Julien was home schooled by a myriad of tutors as Isabella did not believe that the children of a Reine should receive the same education as commoners. This deprived him of many opportunities that he would have gotten at a school. Julien's first long term interaction with people his age outside of his family was when he went to the Université di Poire in 1974. It was at the Université that Julien met Asana of Zumunda, who was attending as an exchange student. They were both studying International Relations, and they soon began dating. The two were nearly inseparable during their years at Univerista, and this was much to the dismay of the Duc de Bretagne since Terreli was not on good terms with Zumunda at the time. They graduated on May 31, 1972 and Julien assumed his role as heir apparent, while Asana went back to Vilara. The two kept in touch until Julien was forced to marry Maria di Tergioa. Heir apparent Julien was a very active member of the royal family; just months after his wedding he was thrust into the middle of a war with Hobbestonia over the Faraone Islands. The islands were claimed by both nations but Terreli had maintained administrative control since 1920. Julien was the arcitect of the strategic Operatione Piramide which resulted in the destruction of nearly half of the Hobbestonian fleet, and their subsequent surrender on February 25, 1978. While Julien had ended one conflict, before he was even crowned, another was brewing in Jeria. Many Jerian citizens were calling for the permanent evacuation of a Terreli military base in Ceuta. The base had been established by Adrién I in 1889 to support a monarchist coup. It was now used to make operations easier for the Terreli military and to keep military officers residing in Jeria from having to relocate. Isabella refused to close the base and sent more soldiers as a safety precaution. This prompted an attack from the Jerian citizens, on April 12, 1978, which ended in a total 6 dead Terreli officers and nearly 50 dead locals. The Jerian government was outraged at the massacre of their people and ordered the army send troops to forcibly evacuate the base. The local troops established a perimeter around the base, stopping all travel in and out, but they did not advance. This lasted for three months before Reine Isabella organized a meeting between Julien and Damien Thayer, then Premier, with Fathi Al Nasser, the newly elected Jerian Prime Minister, to negotiate a truce. The three agreed to make the base jointly operated by both military's and to slightly decrease the number of Terreli troops. In the midst these conflicts Prince Julien and Princesse Maria separated in September 1978, and subsequently divorced in March 1979. The royal couple had suffered a great deal of problems in their private life, including the Princess' numerous counts of infidelity. Less than a month after the divorce Princess Asana moved to Terreli, and the two were engaged on December 25. They married on January 10, and it was this quick sequence of events that led many to believe an affair had been going on between them. After his second marriage Prince Juliens duties were rather peaceful and uneventful until 1981 when a series of assassination attempts happened on him and his mother. In January of that year he was shot in the arm, in April they were shot at three times all of which missed, and in October their motorcade was hit by a large truck. It was these events that led to modernization of the Garde Seigneur. Until then the Garde had been a relatively ceremonial body with no real training or protective duties. Prince Julien orchestrated the changing of the guard to a full time protective service for the monarch and their family. In March 1986 Prince Julien was diagnosed with Coronary Artery Disease and High Blood Pressure. Prince Julien had a heart attack in March 1889 and was hospitalized for two months. This hospitalization resulted in the Prince canceling all events for the rest of the year. He came back in 1991 with a five month national tour with a pregnant Princesse Asana, Prince Adrién, and Prince Tristen. The tour helped reassure the public of his health, and boosted his approval ratings extremely. Prince Julien had another heart attack in August 1993, which left him hospitalized for eight months and placed on restricted movement for four months. Prince Julien died of a massive heart attack in September 1998. Titles, Styles, and Honors Titles and Styles • August 3, 1951 - September 9, 2000: Su Altese Royale Julien de la Terreli, Prince Royale Honors Terreli orders and decorations • Ordre Royale de Gabriel: Knight (May 24, 1968) • Ordre Royale de Corouna: Knight (August 3, 1970) Foreign orders and decorations • Royal Order of the Dove (Lesika): Knight (April 15, 1974) • Royal Order of the Vilaran Fleece (Vilara): Knight (August 3, 1985) Category:Terreli Category:House of Lémieux